Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel
Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel is a fight fought between Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis, Imitatia, and Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel. Prologue After Jackpot is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and Byro Cracy, a new floating object is seen in the sky, revealing to them that the Infinity Clock has been activated and turned into its true form. Byro then says that he still has a mission to complete, which is that he needs to capture Lucy Heartfilia, but Lucy makes him understand the situation they are in.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 When Byro starts to refuse on following his mission, a voice comes from Jackpot's body, telling Byro to do what he was ordered to. As it is talking, the zipper on his face unzips, as a staff comes out from the body, and Natsu and Lucy remember him as Klodoa. Klodoa reintroduces himself to them and when he says that he is the seventh member of the Reborn Oración Seis, Lucy realizes that they are short of one member if Klodoa is Jackpot. Klodoa responds to them by saying that there's no longer any need to hide it while looking right at Michelle, telling her to dispose of her temporary form and reveal her true name. Natsu and Lucy are shocked and Lucy tells Klodoa that it is impossible, as she is her family member Michelle Lobster. Lucy walks over to Michelle telling her not to worry as she doesn't believe him but Michelle looks away from Lucy. Lucy tries to prove that she is really Michelle, but she pushes Lucy away and begins to cry. She apologizes to Lucy before transforming into her true form. She introduces herself as Imitatia, a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. She explains to them that they needed to attack the churches to sever the Organic Link to release the sealed-up Infinity Clock. Natsu gets angry and Lucy thinks that Imitatia is being manipulated by Magic and she is "Michelle". When Lucy comes closer to Imitatia to hold her hand, Natsu pushes Lucy away. Battle Natsu fires up his hand and asks Imitatia if all the things she said before as "Michelle" were a lie. Imitatia replies that nobody knows and a Flower Shield appears on her hand and it's petals start to rotate. Natsu charges at Imitatia and tells her to answer his question. As Natsu is about to hit Imitatia directly with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, he pauses when Lucy cries out to not attack her. This leaves Natsu open and allows him to get hit by an attack from her shield as he is knocked unconscious, and Klodoa is impressed by her sneak attack on Natsu. Aftermath After Natsu is knocked unconscious, Imitatia tells Byro to carry out the order he received from Cardinal Lapointe. Byro gets angry for people reminding him about his mission, and Imitatia then throws a seal of Zentopia at his face, proving to him that she is also working for the Archbishop. Byro begins to follow her orders and Klodoa tells Imitatia to dispose of Natsu, but Imitatia spares his life takes him as a hostage. Klodoa reminds her that mercy is not their way, while Byro summons Kanaloa, who appears and grows. Imitatia replies that she already knows, pulling out a sword from her shield and stabs Lucy with the backside of her sword when she comes close to her, while Klodoa wonders where Elfman is, thinking he has run away. But instead, Elfman is hiding behind a nearby rock, communicating with Warren through a long distance communication card to explain what has happened. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights